Pirates Ahoy
by Blue Tagg
Summary: Fru Fru's been captured by Pirates, and the Captain has a personal score with Judy.
1. Target identified

**A.N. Hey folks, Blue Tagg here with a new story. This time, it's the ZPD vs Pirates. And Judy has a score to settle with the captain.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **I hope you enjoy and review.**

* * *

In Zootopia, in a nice restaurant in the Rainforest District, there was a bunny sitting at a table. This bunny was wearing a purple dress and a blue cardigan. On the table, there was a smaller table, with an artic shrew sitting at it. The shrew was wearing a blue dress and jewellery. The bunny was Officer Judy Hopps, from the Zootopia Police Department. And the shrew was Fru Fru Shrewing, daughter of feared crime boss, Mr Big. The two mammals were both sitting down and talking while having some tea.

"This has been a nice day so far," Judy commented before having another sip of her tea.

"It has been," Fru Fru replied. "And again, I love the earrings."

Judy was also wearing a pair of blue pearl earrings on the lower part of her ears.

"Thanks, Nick says he picked them because they reminded him of blueberry's," Judy said with a chuckle. Nick Wilde was a fox who's both Judy's partner on the force and her boyfriend.

"Nicky actually has good taste," Fru Fru commented.

"Good taste? Have you seen those Hawaiian shirts he's always wearing?" Judy rhetorically asked, which caused the two to laugh.

* * *

After the two were done in the restaurant, they went out to the front, where a limo was waiting for them. It was night time.

But, what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

From a tree, a scarlet macaw was watching them through a telescope. The macaw was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, brown trousers and a black bandanna.

"Ah, so she's ze' one that the Capitane wants," the macaw said to himself with a French accent. "Better keep an eye on her more."

He then flew off to follow the limo that Judy and Fru Fru were in.

* * *

The limo drove to a big mansion in Tundratown. It parked outside, where Judy and Fru Fru got out and walked to the front door and went inside.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Fru Fru asked.

"Thanks for the offer. But as I told you, Nick is picking me up," Judy reassured her.

Just then, a polar bear, wearing a black suit, comes walking up to the two. He then lends his paws down, which a male shrew was standing in. This shrew was wearing a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black slacks. This shrew was Fru Fru's husband, Dylan Shrewing. He was also carrying a baby in a pink onesie. This baby was the couple's daughter, and Judy's Goddaughter, Judy Shrewing, whom Fru Fru named her after.

"Hi dear, hi Judy," Dylan greeted them as he approached them and kissed his wife. "How was your time out?"

"It was lovely honey," Fru Fru replied as she took baby Judy in her arms. "But you, you should be in bed," Fru Fru said to the baby. The baby just cooed in her arms.

"Well, I tried putting her to sleep," Dylan playfully argued. "But this little one has **your** stubbornness."

"How do you know it's from me?" Fru Fru replied with a smile.

"Well, I know she didn't get it off me," Dylan playfully argued. The two then laughed as Fru Fru held baby Judy.

Judy then approached them and gently stroked baby Judy with her finger, that made the baby calm.

"Hey there baby Judy," Judy whispered to the baby. "Auntie Judy is here." The baby smiled at her.

Just then, another Polar Bear came by, carrying another shrew in his paw. This shrew was wearing an Italian suit. He was also sitting in a chair in the bear's paw. He was Mr Big, feared crime boss and Fru Fru's father.

He got out of his chair and approached the shrew's and Judy.

"Daddy," Fru Fru said as she approached her dad and hugged him.

"I trust you had a wonderful time out," Mr big said as he let go of Fru Fru.

"We did daddy," Fru Fru replied. Mr Big then turned to Judy.

"Ah, Judith. It's wonderful to see you again," Mr Big said, before Judy bent down and gave her French kisses on her cheeks.

"Same here Mr Big," Judy replied with a smile.

"I trust Nicky's been treating you well?" Mr Big asked, knowing about Nick and Judy's relationship.

"He has," Judy replied with a smile on her face.

Just then, another Polar Bear in a suit came in.

"Pardon me but, there's a Nicholas Wilde out the front in a car," the bear reported. Judy knew what that meant.

"Speak of the devil, Nick's here to pick me up," Judy explained to them.

"Ah, well give my best to Nicky," Mr Big asked Judy.

"I will," Judy replied. She then turned to Fru Fru and hugged her with her paw. "Bye Fru Fru, thank you for the lovely time out."

"My pleasure Judy," Fru Fru replied. Judy then petted baby Judy, and the baby giggled.

* * *

The polar bear then escorted Judy out of the mansion and she walked up to Nick in the car. She got in and he drove off.

But, the scarlet macaw watched as Judy and Nick drove off.

"J'en ai assez vu," the macaw said in French.

The macaw then flew away from the mansion and into the distance.

* * *

The macaw flew over the ocean not far from the shores of Zootopia. He then saw a ship coming in close and flew to it.

He then landed on ship, and before he could do anything, a voice interrupted him.

"Silas!" a British voice interrupted the macaw; whose name was Silas. Silas turned to see a spotted hyena coming towards him.

The hyena was wearing a white tank top, black trousers, a red long sleeveless leather coat. He was also wearing a pirate's hat with a white feather, black fingerless gloves, brown bracelets, and a brown belt which carried a sword.

"Did you find her?" the hyena asked as the macaw flew towards him.

"Oui, I found the shrew," Silas informed the hyena. "And the bunny was with her."

"Excellent," the hyena complimented.

"Not only that, I know the perfect time tomorrow to grab her," Silas informed the hyena.

"That's great news," the hyena told Silas. "Tomorrow, you'll go and grab her and bring her here. Then we'll inform the bunny."

"Will do," Silas replied while saluting him.

"Good, now go get some rest," the hyena ordered the macaw.

The macaw flew away, knowing what to do.

After watching the macaw fly off, the hyena then walked to a cabin on the ship. He knocked first, then entered. He stood across from someone sitting on a chair facing the window looking over the ocean.

"We're about to get the minted shrew very soon, Captain," they hyena confirmed. "And Judy Hopps was with her."

From behind the chair, the figure giggled.

"Everything is going to plan," the hyena confirmed with a laugh.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the first chapter. First off, yes, there are evolved birds in this story. Also, the hyena's outfit might remind you of another pirate. Also, when I wrote, "Minted Shrew," it means wealthy shrew. Next chapter, a search will go down.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review.**

 **Blue Tagg, out.**


	2. A kidnapping

**A.N. Well, this is the second chapter folks. In this chapter will be figuring out about the birds. If you have some critism about this, don't hesitate to say something, as long as it's in a polite manner. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Judy and Nick were in their uniforms driving around the city in their police cruiser.

"That evening at the restaurant with Fru Fru was really enjoyable," Judy said as she drove the cruiser, with Nick in the passenger seat. She was remembering her night with Fru Fru.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm also glad that you wore the earrings I got you," Nick told his girlfriend.

"Again, thank you for them," Judy thanked him.

"It's the least I can do," Nick replied. "Besides, I got a good deal on those earrings." Judy just chuckled.

"Boring!" a voice called from the back seat. The voice belonged to a weasel in a white tank-top and sports trousers. He was Duke Weaselton, a familiar in Nick and Judy's line of work. He was sitting in the back while handcuffed.

"We get it, you're in love. Now cut it out before I barf," Duke complained while in the back seat.

"Oh, quiet down Dukey," Nick said to him. "Soon we'll be back at the precinct and you'll be in a cell, again."

"You really are a glutton for punishment Weselton," Judy said to him as she drove.

"Weaselton! It's Duke Weaselton!" Duke whined. The two officers simply rolled their eyes and continued on towards the precinct.

When they got there, they parked the cruiser in the car park. They got out, grabbed Duke and walked him into the precinct.

They walked through the front door and approached the front desk where Clawhauser was waiting for them.

"Hey Hauser, look who we caught," Nick boasted as he showed Duke.

"Oh, Nick, Judy, thank goodness you two are back, I was just about to contact you," Clawhauser told them as the approached.

"What is, Clawhauser?" Judy asked.

"First let's get Weselton here in a cell," Nick pointed out.

"It's Weaselton!" Duke complained.

The fox and bunny handed Duke over to Officer Delgato to put in a cell. They returned to Clawhauser.

"So, what's up?" Nick asked the chubby cheetah.

"We've just got a report," Clawhauser began to tell them. What he said next sent a chill down Judy's spine. "Fru Fru's been kidnapped."

Nick and Judy gasped with shock. They both looked at each other, then back to Clawhauser.

"What, when, how?" Judy stuttered as she asked Clawhauser.

"Her husband is in an interrogation room with Chief Bogo right now. You should ask him," Clawhauser explained as he pointed towards the interrogation room.

"Thanks, Clawhauser!" Judy as she and Nick ran off towards the direction of the interrogation room.

When they got there they saw Dylan Shrewing, who was now wearing a blue T-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Judy, Nick, thank goodness you're here!" Dylan exclaimed. He was stuttering about. "It w…w…was all q…quiet…" Dylan began to explain when Judy calmed him down.

"Dylan, calm down, start from the beginning," Judy asked him in a calming voice.

"Okay," Dylan said as he sighed. "This morning we decided to go for a walk on the beach. Me, Fru Fru and baby Judy. We were just walking along, when sand started to fly everywhere, which blinded us for a bit. And the next thing, something swooped down, grabbed Fru Fru and flew off." Dylan was gasping, which made Nick use his finger to pat him on the back.

Nick and Judy looked at each other with concern.

"Is baby Judy okay?" Judy asked, concerned about her goddaughter.

"She's fine," Dylan replied. "I was the one holding her at the time. Mr Big is watching her right now."

"Okay, do you remember anything during the kidnapping?" Nick asked.

"I had my eyes shut the whole time. But, I think I saw a giant hand grabbed her. And it had a red body," Dylan said, trying to remember.

"That last part should be right," Chief Bogo said as he walked in. "We checked the crime scene, and we found this." Chief Bogo presented a red feather in a plastic zip bag.

"That's a scarlet macaw feather," Nick pointed out. Everybody looked at him with confusion. "I used to make it my business to know which feather went to each bird. But, Zootopia isn't bird territory."

Everyone agreed with him, except Judy, who was confused about what he meant.

"Not bird territory?" Judy asked not knowing what it meant.

"Let me give you a little lesson," Nick said to her. "When animals evolved, Birds, Reptiles, Aquatics and Primates tried to live together with us, but it didn't work out well. So, the birds, aquatics, reptiles and primates decided it was best that they had their own territories and mammals agreed. Basically, we stay on our side and they stay on their side, and everyone will get along fine. So, around the world there are places exclusively for each species. Like Avium city, that's a bird city just a 90-minute drive east from the city."

"I know about Avium City," Judy told him. "I just didn't know that mammals weren't allowed there."

"Not without the right paperwork," Bogo said to her.

"But there are some birds who visited Bunnyburrow," Judy said, remembering the birds back in her hometown.

"There are some places that are neutral territory between each species," Nick informed her. "Bunnyburrow must be one of them. Another is the market place just halfway between Zootopia and Avium City. I used to hang out there."

"So, how are we gonna find our macaw?" Judy asked.

"I have a bird friend from Avium I made while at the market place. I can give him a call and see if he could get some info from the streets," Nick told them.

"Wilde, are you sure that's a good idea?" Bogo asked Nick.

"Trust me, my friend can get any information from Avium City," Nick told them.

"Thank you so much officers," Dylan thanked them. "But, I think you should talk to Fru Fru's father first."

"That's right," Nick realised. "Because knowing Mr Big, he'll be on a warpath through the whole city to find Fru Fru."

"So, we better talk to him," Judy said as she got up.

"I'm coming as well," Bogo declared. Nick and Judy looked at him. "I coming to try to talk some sense into him. You know Hopps, ever since you became godmother to his grandchild, Mr Big has become less of a threat to the city and more of an asset to Mr Big. You really have an influence."

Judy smiled and nodded at that comment.

With that, Nick, Judy, Bogo and Dylan went round to Mr Big's mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silas the macaw was once again in the city. This time, he was flying away from the apartment building known as 'The Grand Pangolin Arts', which was where Judy lived.

"It is done," Silas said to himself. "La note est en place." Silas then flew off.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the second chapter. This is what I believe would be of the other types of mammals in the world of Zootopia. If you have anything to say about it, please review.**

 **Next chapter, they will be talk to Mr Big, and will see what Silas was up too.**

 **Auf Wiedersehen**


	3. The Note

**A.N. Hey folks, this is the third chapter. This is where things get interesting. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The four drove to Mr Big's mansion. They entered the gate and parked outside. They were escorted inside by one of the polar bears.

"Let me start off the conversation," Nick whispered to Bogo.

They then entered Mr Big's office, where they saw Mr Big out of his chair, cradling baby Judy in his arms, who was wrapped in a white blanket.

"Grandpapa is here, don't worry," Mr Big said to the baby. He then noticed Nick, Judy, Dylan and Bogo.

"Nicky, Judy, thank goodness you're here," Mr Big said as he saw them. He then saw Chief Bogo. "And you've brought the chief with you."

"He insisted that he came," Nick said as he approached Mr Big. Nick then gently kissed Mr Big's ring. Judy did the same, as did Dylan and, eventually though reluctantly, Chief Bogo.

"I'm glad you came, please tell me that you found some clue as to who took my darling Fru Fru," Mr Big pleaded. He then gave baby Judy to Dylan.

"We actually found a scarlet macaw feather at the crime scene," Judy informed him.

"A macaw feather? But Zootopia isn't bird territory," Mr Big added.

"So I've been told," Judy said. "It maybe hard, but we will find her, I promise her."

"I trust you two can," Mr Big said to Nick and Judy. "But, I'll also have my polar bears searching the city." Chief Bogo then came forward.

"Hold on Mr Big," Bogo said to him as he approached. "I know we're on good terms, and I know you're worried about your daughter, but…" Chief Bogo was interrupted by ringing.

That ringing was coming from Judy's phone. She walked away and answered it.

"Hello?" Judy answered into the phone. "Mrs Armadillo. Listen, can I call you back, I'm in the middle of," … "Wait, what kind of note?" … "Did you say, Fru Fru?" That last one caught the others attention. … "And there was a pouch as well?" … "What's inside it?" … Judy's eyes widened. "I'll be there in a few minutes to pick it up." Judy then hung up the phone. She had a shocked look on her face.

"What just happened Hopps?" Chief Bogo asked.

"Yeah, who was that?" Nick asked.

"It was my landlady, Mrs Armadillo," Judy began to explain. "A note that was meant for me just came to the apartment building, which also says about Fru Fru's kidnapping." Everyone was shocked by that. "That's not all. There was a pouch which had a shrew sized sun hat in it."

"Fru Fru was wearing a sun hat when she was taken," Dylan pointed out.

"I'll head round and pick up the letter and meet you at the precinct," Judy suggested.

"Me and Dylan are coming as well," Mr big proclaimed.

"Mr Big, are you sure…" Nick tried to reason with him, but big interrupted him.

"My daughter has been taken and a not's been left, we should at least see it!" Mr Big barked. So Nick kept and the others kept quiet and agreed. Dylan gave the baby Judy to one of the polar bears.

Judy went over to her apartment building while the others went to the precinct.

* * *

At the precinct, Judy arrived and went into Bogo's office.

"Well?" Nick asked her.

Judy then turned to Dylan. She then opened a pouch she was carrying, revealing to be a shrew sized sun hat inside it.

"This is the hat Fru Fru was wearing," Dylan confirmed.

"It also came with the note," Judy said as she revealed a piece of paper she was holding.

"What does it say?" Chief Bogo asked. Judy then opened the letter and began reading.

 _Dear Judy,_

 _We got your rich friend Fru Fru. Meet me and my crew at 4:00 this afternoon by the docks in Savannah Central, so we can discuss arrangements. And please, bring some friends, and the shrew's father and husband._

 _Can't wait to see you again._

Everyone was shocked by what the letter read and they all looked at each other.

"Clearly, we know what to do now," Nick said, which broke the silence.

"Are you sure Wilde? It could be trap," Bogo pointed out.

"Well, do have any better ideas," Nick said, which caused Bogo to roll his eyes.

"I'll have some officers ready," Bogo pronounced.

"And the note said that we need to be there as well," Dylan pointed out.

"Whoa, whoa. I don't think that's wise," Bogo said.

"Well, the note said it wanted us as well. So, we're going," Dylan said with determination.

Bogo just rolled his eyes and allowed it.

* * *

It was 4:00 in the afternoon at the docks in Savannah Central, where the note told them to meet them.

Nick, Judy, Bogo, Big and Dylan arrived with four other officers, and Mr Big's main polar bear, Koslov.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Bogo asked.

"This is where the letter said to come, and it's 4 now," Judy confirmed.

They waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Until, Nick noticed something on the ocean approaching.

"Ugh, guys. Is that a pirate ship?" Nick pointed out into the distance.

"You are correct, mon ami," a French voice called out to them. They all looked to see Silas flying over them.

"You're the macaw that took Fru Fru!" Dylan realised.

"So true," Silas taunted him.

"Where's Fru Fru!" Judy demanded.

"Oh, I think you'll see her soon enough," Silas said, he then pointed to what's below them.

The group then looked down to see small lit fuse bombs below them. But, before they could react, the bombs release a gas which covered the group. And one by one, they all collapsed onto the ground.

"(Laughs) They're down," a voice called out. It was the hyena again. But it wasn't just the two of them.

Out came a lion wearing a blue T-shirt under a black sleeveless jacket, black trousers, a black pirates hat, and a brown belt. He also had braids in his mane.

Then came a kangaroo, wearing a red sleeveless shirt, blue trousers, a blue short sleeved jacket, blue elbow length gloves, and a red ribbon that wrapped her ears together and held them down like a ponytail.

From the water came a crocodile, wearing a dirty white blouse, purple skirt and a brown pirate's hat and bandages around her tail.

And lastly, came another buffalo, wearing brown sleeveless shirt, ripped jeans, yellow fingerless gloves and a brown bandanna.

They were all also had swords on them. They were looking at the knocked-out mammals.

"Well done guys," the hyena complimented the crew. "Load these five onto the ship," he points to Judy, Nick, Bogo, Dylan and Mr Big.

"What about the others," the kangaroo asked in an Australian accent, as she pointed to the rest.

"Tie them up and leave them by that warehouse over there," he ordered while pointing at the building.

They did what they were told. And when the ship came, they grabbed the five and carried them on-board.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, the gang has been captured. What will happen next. Just wait to find out.**

 **Also, I'm sure the features on the buffalo may seem familiar to you. But you'll probably remember in the next chapter.**

 **Bon voyage**


	4. The Pirates

**A.N. Blue Tagg here with the forth chapter. We'll finally get to see the rest of the crew, not to mention the captain. And, the captain will probably look and sound familiar to some people, as well as a few other members of the crew. Please enjoy and review**

* * *

Nick, Judy, Bogo, Dylan and Big groaned as they woke up. Nick, Judy and Bogo found that their ankles and wrists have been tied together behind them, while Big and Dylan were each tied to a block of wood, standing in front of the others.

"Where are we?" Dylan asked, still disoriented. They looked around to see that they were on a wooden ship in the middle of the ocean. They were also surrounded by different animals.

"I think we just got captured by pirates," Nick concluded.

"That's absurd Wilde. Pirates…" Bogo denied, before he was interrupted.

"No, he's right. We're pirates," a British voice called out to them. It was the hyena again. "Good morning everyone."

"Actually, it's almost…" the buffalo tried to correct, but the hyena interrupted.

"Shut it!" the hyena demanded him, which is what the buffalo did.

"I take it you're the captain," Nick guessed by looking at the hyena.

"(Laughs) I'm afraid not," the hyena said. "The name's Harry, I'm the First-Mate here.

"Where's my daughter," Mr Big demanded.

"Yeah, where's Fru Fru!" Judy agreed.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, you'll see her soon enough," Harry replied. He then put his paw underneath Judy's chin to face her his way. "So, you're the bunny the captain demands to see."

"Why does your captain want me?" Judy demanded as she swatted Harry's paw away from her face.

"Oooooh, feisty. Well see soon enough," Harry taunted. "But now, ROLL CALL!" All the pirates on board gathered together as Harry got out a clipboard.

"Silas!" Harry called out.

"Ici!" Silas replied in French.

"Gonzo!" Harry called out.

"Here!" the lion from before called out, whose name was Gonzo.

"Kate!" Harry called out.

"Here, mate!" the kangaroo replied in her Australian accent, whose name was Kate.

"Desiree!"

"Here!" the crocodile replied. Her name was Desiree.

"Gil!"

"Oh, here!" the buffalo replied, after getting out of a daydream.

"Lookout, Zachary!" Harry called out.

"Ooh, ooh! Here!" came a voice from above. It was a brown furred baboon, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, brown shorts, a black pirates hat and black fingerless gloves on both his hands and feet.

"Tanya!" Harry called out.

"Here!" a frizzly bear said. She was wearing a purple shirt with a blue skirt, a green bandanna and bandages wrapped around her paws.

"Doc!"

"Here!" a boar said. He was wearing a black and white stripped shirt, jeans, a black bandanna and a white apron.

"And helmsman, Otto!" Harry called out.

"Here!" a dhole called out. He was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, a brown pirate's hat and brown fingerless gloves.

"Well, that's everyone," Harry said satisfied.

"Great. Now where's Fru Fru!" Judy demanded.

"Calm down, love," Harry said to her. "We'll bring her out now. Kate!"

Kate the kangaroo hopped into one of the cabins. She then hopped out carrying a block of wood, which had Fru Fru, wearing a yellow sundress and her hair down and messy, tied around it.

"Fru Fru!" Judy cried out once she saw her.

"Honey!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Dylan, daddy, Judy!" Fru Fru exclaimed when she saw them, until Kate covered her mouth.

"Quiet mate," Kate said to her.

"What is it that you want!" Mr Big asked desperately.

"I think it's clear what they want, a ransom," Nick assumed.

"Correct you are foxy," Gil said as he became all talkative. "We want lots of money. Millions of billions of trillions of…" Gil was interrupted when a hammer being held by Desiree's tail hit him on his foot. "OW, MY FOOT!"

"Nice dancing," Desiree mocked as she and the others laughed.

"Don't worry Gil, I'll sort it out," Doc said as he approached the buffalo. He then forcibly grabbed Gil's ankle and lifted it up on his shoulder and inspected it. "Mmm hm, we're gonna have to amputate this." Doc then got out a knife.

"No you're not!" Gil said as he tried to stop Doc.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor," Doc was about to use the knife, but Harry swiped it off him.

"No you're not, you're the cook!" Harry explained to Doc as Gil took his foot back from him.

"You're not going anywhere near my foot," Gil declared to Doc. "But still, you're going…" Gil was hushed by Harry.

"Remember what we said?" Harry asked. Gil tried to remember, so Harry remembered for him. "Be confident, but not too confident."

"Oh, right," Gil remembered.

"We still need to show the captain what we have now," Harry reminded the crew. He then looked over to Judy. "And the captain will be more then delighted to see you again."

"Okay, I've had enough!" Judy declared. "Who is your captain and what does he want with me?!"

"I'm so glad you asked," a voice came from above.

Everyone looked up to see a brown cat. She was wearing a long leather aqua coat with gold epaulettes, a purple shirt underneath, ripped jeans, a black pirate's hat, black fingerless gloves and a brown belt with a sword.

"So nice to see you again Judy," the cat said to her as she walked down the stairs toward the capture.

"How do you…" Judy was saying, but she noticed something else on the cat. She was wearing a golden shell pendant around her neck. Judy instantly recognised it. "Jennifer Umerton?"

"Ah, still remember me," Jennifer taunts her. "But, don't call me that, you know I never liked that name."

"Oh right," Judy said sarcastically. "You've always made a big deal out of it."

Everyone was confused by their interaction.

"Carrots, how do you know this kitty," Nick asked.

"We used to go to middle school together ten years ago, until she got suspended," Judy explained, which made her angry.

"You mean you got me suspended!" Jennifer reminded her.

"Is this what's all this is about," Judy asked in disbelief. "Look Jenny…"

"Don't call me that, because I got a name that you won't forget."

Jennifer then turned to her First-mate.

"What's my name?"

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was chapter four. And we finally meet the captain. And now, I think you'll remember who these characters are based off. They're from the Disney channel film, Descendants 2. I just like that film.**

 **Also, that scene where Doc almost amputated Gil's foot, that was something from a play my drama group wrote and performed.**

 **Anyway, for those who watched Descendant's 2. I think you can guess what's coming next.**

 **I don't own anything**

 **See ya**


	5. What's My Name?

**A.N. Well, this is chapter 5, and a special one, because it is a musical chapter. The captain and her crew will sing a song to introduce herself to the hostages.**

 **The song belongs to Disney Channel, I own nothing. I'm sure some of you might know it. I also made some changes from the original. But I still own nothing.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"What's my name?" Jennifer asked her first mate. Harry then took off his hat and answered.

"Uma," Harry said quietly.

She then signalled Zachary and he turned on an old record player that was just sitting there, which began to play music. She then turned to Silas.

"What's, my name?" the cat asked Silas.

"Uma," Silas replied. She then turned to the rest of her crew and asked in a singing voice.

"What's my name, what's my name," Uma sang to everyone.

"UMA!" the crew shouted. Jennifer then got out her sword and began to sing to the captures and crew gathered, like it was some musical number, much to the captures confusion.

 **This is all hands on deck, calling out to all boys and girls**

 **I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect, we will have everything in the world!**

 **It's our time, we up next! (Crew: next, next), our sail's about to be set (Crew: set, set)**

 **They ain't seen nothing yet!**

Harry then joins her in the song as they faced each other.

 **Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget!**

The crew began to huddle around Uma as she continued.

 **What's my name? What's my name? (Crew: Uma)**

 **Say it louder!**

 **What's my name? What's my name? (Crew: Uma)**

 **Feel the power!**

 **No one's gonna stop us, soon everything will be ours!**

 **What's my name? What's my name?**

 **What's it? What's it?**

 **Say it loud!**

The crew then then began to do a slow dive across the board walk and rise up again, with Uma walking beside them with Harry walking behind her.

 **Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma (Uma: All eyes on me Let me see 'em)**

 **Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma (Uma: What's it? What's it? Say it! Say it!)**

They then got up and spread out, with Uma moving her arms together like a circle doing a dance.

 **Uuuma-ah-ah-ah**

While the pirate's where doing their number, the hostages looked at each other.

"What's happening here?" Nick asked. Everyone just shrugged as they continued to watch the pirates.

 **Uma Uma la la Um**

 **Uma Uma la la Uma**

 **Uma Uma la la Um**

 **Uma Uma la la Uma**

The crew huddled up in front of the captees.

 **Uma**

They separate when Uma comes up from the centre.

 **I'm the queen of this ship, I call the shots, you know who I am**

 **So here's a little tip, stand up to me, you don't stand a chance**

Uma then grabs a sword and began swinging it around.

 **It's our time, we up next! (next, next)**

 **My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)**

 **The worst is now the best**

Uma and Harry touched swords together and sang togther.

 **And not knowing who we are will be their last regret!**

Uma moved around her crew and the prisoners, still holding the sword and swinging it around.

 **What's my name? What's my name? (Crew: Uma)**

 **Say it louder!**

 **What's my name? What's my name? (Crew: Uma)**

 **Feel the power!**

Gonzo and Gil get a big chair, which Uma then sits in it and the horse and bull lift it and her up in the air.

 **No one's gonna stop us**

 **Soon everything will be ours!**

The two then put the chair and Uma down.

 **What's my name? What's my name?**

 **What's it? What's it?**

 **Say it! Say it!**

Harry then took off his coat, leaving him in his white ripped tank top. He began to take over the song.

 **You know what they say, bad girls have all the fun**

 **Didn't learn how to count 'cause we're number one**

Harry was moving around the prisoners

 **Ready here we come we always get out way**

 **It's a pirate's life every single day**

 **Hey!**

The crew began to sing a bit while Harry sung, with Uma winking at him.

 **She's the captain, I'm the first mate (Crew: Uuuuuuma)**

 **Enemies seasick Can't see straight (Crew: Uuuuuuma)**

He went around the prisoners, even tickled Bogo's chin, much to his annoyance.

 **Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook (Uuuuuuuma)**

 **Uma's so hot, they get burned if they look (Uuuuuuuma)**

Harry helped Uma onto her feet as she stood onto her chair. Uma then took over again.

 **Ooh!**

She then moved her arms around to the music, while the crew kneeled down and moved their bodies.

 **All eyes on me, let me see 'em!**

Gonzo picks her up and puts her on a big crate, as she continued to dance.

 **I see your eyes on me, boys, Hey!**

She twirled around the crate and her crew, until she was brought back to the deck.

 **You know what my name is**

 **Say it! Say it louder!**

Uma was just standing there in front of the prisoners with Harry, as the crew members were slowy crawling towards a huddle with them. They moved their arms as they did a pose and moved around more.

 **Come on**

Uma then came forward from the centre of the crew and began singing again.

 **What's my name? What's my name? (Crew: Uma)**

 **Say it louder!**

 **What's my name? What's my name? (Crew: Uma)**

 **Feel the power!**

The crew were moving around swinging their swords and just generally having fun.

 **No one's gonna stop us**

 **Soon everything will be ours!**

Uma then faces the prisoners and gets close to them.

 **What's my name? What's my naaaaaame?**

The crew then moved around the prisoners while singing.

 **Uuuuuuuma, Uuuuuuuma (Uma: All eyes on me, let me see 'em)**

 **Uuuuuuuma, Uuuuuuuma (Uma: What's it? What's it? Say it! Say it!)**

Uma began doing a dance with her paws, the crew did the same.

 **Uuuuuuuma (Ooh, say it louder!) Uuuuuuuma**

 **(Ooh, say it louder!) Uuuuuuuma**

 **What's it? What's it? Say it! Say it!**

The crew then began to do their own thing around the ship. Sword fight, spin around, even torment Gil a bit. Harry also put his coat back on.

 **Uma Uma la la Um**

 **Uma Uma la la Uma**

 **Uma Uma la la Um**

 **Uma Uma la la Uma**

 **Uma Uma la la Um**

 **Uma Uma la la Um**

The crew then put Uma's thrown on a barrel and Gonzo helped her up on it. Uma and her crew were then just surrounding the prisoners.

 **Uma**

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was chapter 5's song. I put it in there because, well, I just like it. I also put Uma in it because I'm a fan of Disney's Descendants 2.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will go back to the usual stuff. With Uma and her gang revealing what they want.**

 **Ta Ta**


	6. Here's the deal

**A.N. Well, this is the sixth chapter folks. After that wonderful song, let's get to what these pirates want.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

The crew members just laughed as they finished their musical number. Zachary removed the needle from the record player as Harry helped Uma up from her seat.

The captures just sat there confused about what happened and why. Nick was the first to speak to them.

"Great performance, really. I'd clap but, my paws are tied up," Nick sarcastically said.

"Seriously, what was the point of that?" Dylan asked.

"So you could properly remember who I am," Uma replied while approaching them. She then turned to Gil. "And Gil, you were sloppy on that last bit." Gil looked down in shame. Uma then turned to the captives.

"You always were a bit of a singer back in middle school Jenni…" Judy stated, but Uma interrupted her.

"Uma! My name is Uma!" the cat reminded her.

"Fine, Uma," Judy gave in.

"That's better," Uma said satisfied. "Now that we got introductions out of the way, let's get down to business."

"Before we do anything, I must know, why are you doing this?" Judy asked.

"What made you think I didn't want to see an old friend," Uma taunted as she looked at her, but Gil interrupted.

"Actually, you're doing this to get a ransom and torment…" Gil was explaining, but Uma interrupted him.

"I need you, to stop talking!" Uma told him, which Gil did.

Harry then picked up the block that was holding Fru Fru

"Well, I guess we could get right to why we took this little one," Harry said as waved the block Fru Fru was on in front of everyone, which made Fru Fru scared.

"We want a ransom," Gil said, which caused the crew to roll their eyes.

"I think they get that now," Harry pointed out to the buffalo.

"I'll get straight to the point," Uma said as she kneeled down to Mr Big. "We want three quarters of all the money you own, or your baby gets it." Uma pointed to Harry, who was holding Fru Fru over the edge of the ship, implying that she'll be thrown overboard, which scared her.

"No, please!" Fru Fru said in terror.

"Please, don't do it," Dylan begged, which Mr Big also did.

"You've really sunk this low haven't you," Judy said to Uma, who just chuckled, then sighed. She began to tell a story to Judy.

"After what happened ten years ago, I somehow ended up adrift at sea, don't ask me how or why. I was just floating there at sea, until I came across another pirate ship. I snuck onboard and hid. But, the gorilla captain found me out, and was ready to make me walk the plank. But, after I told him my story, he took pity on me. Made me his cabin girl. But, I helped modernise them a bit. So, after two years, he made me his first mate. After some time, the captain, well…kicked it. (Chuckles) I took over after. Sailed all over, recruited these knuckleheads and made a fortune ransoming animals.

The group were stunned by what Uma told them.

"So, you managed to descend to a life a crime," Judy pointed out.

"Some of us aren't perfect," Uma clarified. "But you, you've got it perfect."

"What?" Judy asked, not knowing.

"Let me clarify," Uma said before she continued. "You've got your dream job, you've found the perfect guy to one day be your husband," Nick felt smug when she said that. "You're on good terms with a feared crime boss, and you're well respected and admired across Zootopia."

"I may have all that, but that doesn't mean my life is perfect," Judy argued, but Uma went right up to her face.

"Oh, you got the perfect life," Uma said to her. She then turned to her crew. "Doesn't she have the perfect life!" The crew laughed. Judy grew frustrated.

"Listen, if you have some score to settle with me, game on! Ii don't see no reason to bring Fru Fru into this," Judy declared.

"It may be unnecessary, but it's so much fun watching you squirm like a fish on a hook," Uma commented with a smirk. "You know what, here's a new deal."

"What?" Judy asked impatiently. Uma then turned to Desiree.

"Desiree, cut her loose," Uma ordered the crocodile.

Desiree approached Judy. She then got out her sword and bent down to cut the ropes off Judy, thus releasing her. Uma then ordered Gonzo to do something. Gonzo showed up with a crate, which was Judy and Uma's size. Zachary then approach with two stools and put them on opposite sides of the crate. Uma sat down on one of them, putting her elbow on it and holding her arm up. It appeared she was intended to arm wrestle.

"If you win, Fru Fru and everyone else is free to go," Uma declared, urging for the challenge. "But if I win, you still give us the ransom."

Judy approached the crate and sat down. She then gripped her paw with Uma's, accepting her challenge.

"Just like old times," Uma commented with a chuckle, which caused Judy to frown.

"On three," Judy declared.

"One," Uma started counting.

"Two," Judy continued.

"Three!" they said in unison.

They started to arm wrestle. Each arm was just keeping each other at bay, with Judy slowly pushing Uma's arm forward. Everyone got closer as they watched. Uma began talking to her.

"You know, that whole hero cop business. Ugh, never bought it for a second," Uma commented as they continued. "You may slap a badge on, but you're still a little bunny." Judy seemed to get angry at that comment and started to push harder.

"You don't know how hard I've worked to get where I am now," Judy commented as she continued as she pushed harder, nearly touching the surface of the crate. But Uma had one final trick.

"The only reason you got where you are now, was because everyone felt sorry for the stupid little bunny," Uma maniacally said, which caught Judy off guard.

That caused Uma to push Judy's arm down onto the crate, thus winning the arm wrestle. Uma and her crew laughed with triumph, as Judy just sat there with a shocked look on her face, Uma then turned to Harry.

"Take her inside!" Uma ordered him. Harry then carried Fru Fru to one of the cabins, with Fru Fru screaming to be let go, but the screaming stopped as the door closed.

"If you want the shrew back," Uma said as Judy was grabbed by Tanya. "Bring the money, in a briefcase, to my ship that will be parked at the docks, tomorrow at noon, sharp." Uma faced Judy, who was squirming in Tanya's grip. "And I want **you** personally, to be the one hand over the briefcase. And, don't wear uniform."

Uma then signalled Tanya and Gonzo to grab the others and put them on a rowboat. The bear and lion grabbed them and threw them onto the rowboat.

"You're not gonna get away with this," Judy said while glaring at her.

"I pretty much just did," Uma taunted. She turned away but turned back again. "Oh, and if you blab, you can kiss your shrew goodbye." Uma blew them a kiss and signalled the two pirates with them.

The boat dropped down into the water and made its way to the docks. Uma and her crew watched them leave just as Harry returned. But Gil interrupted the moment.

"Your real name is Jennifer?" Gil asked his captain.

Uma then got an angry look on her face and looked at Harry and nodded. Harry then looked up at Gil with a smirk and pointed his head at the edge of the boat.

"Okay, alright," Gil said as Harry lead him to the edge. When they got there, Harry attached a rope to his belt, and threw Gil overboard.

"Okay, I'll just dangle here!" Gil said as he dangled above the water.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the sixth chapter folks, and boy are they in trouble now. I bet you could guess where some specific scenes came from. I do not own anything.**

 **Also, I changed Gonzo from a hoarse to a lion, 'cause I thought it was more appropriate now. Also change it in the previous chapters.**

 **Anyway, what will the others do now. Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Who're you?

**A.N. Hey folks, seventh chapter. The ZPD will discuss what they will do now, but a new ally will appear out of nowhere to help, and more on Judy and Uma's background.**

* * *

Once Judy, Nick, Bogo, Dylan and Big were placed in the rowboat, and the boat was placed on the water, Gonzo and Tanya rowed it to the docks. Once they were back at the edge of the docks, they dumped the others, who were still tied up.

"There we go," Tanya said satisfied.

"You can't leave us still tied up," Nick said, pointing out that they were still tied up.

"And why tie me back up again?" Judy pointed out. They tied her back up again while they were rowing.

"Well, just because," Gonzo replied. He then got out a knife and tossed it at them, not hard enough to cut or stab them. "Here, use that. By the way, your friends are over there," he pointed at the group of others who were tied up and gagged.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, noon sharp," Tanya said. She and Gonzo then turned the boat around and rowed back to their ship.

They heard the muffling sound of their friends gagged.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there!" Judy reassured them.

"Okay, first… let's… just…" Nick said as he was crawling to try and get the knife.

* * *

After getting free from the ropes, with a bit of struggle. Nick, Judy, Bogo, Mr Big and Dylan freed the other officers and Koslov. They made their way back to the precinct, where they told many officers. They were pretty shocked when they heard what happened.

"Let me get this straight," Officer Daniel Mchorn (a rhino) clarified. "Mrs Shrewing was kidnapped, by pirates?"

"That's what happened," Nick confirmed.

"And the Captain has a personal history with Hopps?" Officer Francine Pennington asked as well.

"Yes," Judy replied quietly. Everyone looked to see her on a table looking out the window, rubbing her elbow and her ears down.

"Carrots, you all right?" Nick asked as he approached her.

"I'm fine," Judy replied, but clearly, she wasn't.

"Those things she said got to you, didn't they," Nick clarified, which caused Judy to sigh.

"Yes," Judy admitted as she turned her head back to the window. Bogo approached her.

"Hopps, you've earned the position that you are in," Bogo told her. "You've worked harder than anyone her. And right now, we need your head in the game!"

"Please Judith, for Fru Fru's sake," Mr Big pleaded.

Seeing the look on their faces, Judy took a deep breath. Her facial expression turned serious.

"You're right. Now's isn't the time. Fru Fru needs our help," Judy said with determination.

"So Judy, Uma said you got her suspended, right?" Dylan asked, which got everyone's attention. Judy began to explain her history.

"Uma, A.K.A. Jennifer Umerton, and I met when we were 10," Judy explained to everyone. "Her family moved to BunnyBurrow to open a Fish and Chip shop. Jenny was sometimes not right in the head. Made a big deal about her name, said 'it didn't strike meaning'. Then 10 years ago, when we were 14 in middle school together. There was this annual charity concert, which she sang at. But when it was over, some of the money went missing. Still desiring to be an officer, I took finding the money into my own paws. After some digging, I found that Jennifer was the culprit. She said, "I helped so much with that concert, I should at least get a small cut." After that, she got suspended from school, but soon after that, she ran away from home and disappeared, she was never seen or heard from again."

Everyone took in what Judy.

"So Uma clearly blames you for what happened," Mchorn pointed out, which cause Pennington to elbow him.

"Clearly she wants to make me suffer," Judy concluded.

"And the ransom is just a bonus for them," Nick pointed out. Mr Big just stood there scowling.

"When I get my hands on that cat and her crew, they'll be seriously iced," Big said with scowl.

"Let's not forget that they still have Fru Fru," Bogo pointed out.

"And if we still give him the ransom and they release her, Uma and her crew will keep doing it," Nick pointed out.

"Your right, but I aim to stop them," a voice called out. Everyone jumped as they turned to see who it belonged to. It was a Malinios dog, wearing a black three-piece suit.

"Who're you!?" Nick exclaimed as he and the other Officers were shocked to see a complete stranger standing right there.

"Apologies for fright," the dog apologised. He then held up an ID card. "I'm agent 050498. But you can refer me by my codename; Malin. I'm an agent A.A.U.O, the All Animals United Organisation. An international organisation made up of mammals, bird, aquatics, reptiles, and other type of animals that work together to fight crime on a global scale."

Everyone was silent, until Bogo spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" Bogo asked.

"And what you mean, you aim to stop them?" Dylan asked.

"I'm here because you've had an encounter with Uma and her gang of pirates," Malin said. "The A.A.U.O have been trying to catch her and her crew for a long time."

"They have my daughter," Mr Big said to him.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but don't worry, we will get her back," Malin reassured him. He then turned his attention to Judy.

"So your Judy Hopps," Malin said as he crouched down and extended his paw, which Judy shook.

"You know me?" Judy asked, wondering how he knew her.

"The A.A.U.O. have been keeping an eye on you. They see potential in you," Malin told her. Judy was shocked to hear that a secret crime-fighting organisation was keeping tabs on her. "But, we'll talk about that later, right now we need to discuss the situation with the young shrew."

Judy knew he was right, as Fru Fru could be experiencing horrible things right now.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the seventh chapter and an introduction to a new ally, and maybe more. Anyway, after the ending, I think you might figure out where the next chapter will start off.**

 **Sayonara readers.**


	8. A Captain's tale to a captive

**A.N. Hey everyone, this is the eighth chapter. Here we'll see how Fru Fru is doing with her captures, and we'll see more of Uma's backstory. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the water just outside Zootopia where's Uma's ship lies, the crew were just doing their own thing. But below deck, there was loud screaming and laughing coming from below deck.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a squealing voice cried out in laughter. It was Fru Fru. She was still tied up against a block of wood, which lying vertically on a table. Not only that, her face was red, and tears were streaming down her eyes.

Fru Fru wasn't the only one in the room. Harry was in the room as well. He was holding a red feather, and he was brushing it against Fru Fru's feet, thus tickling her.

"Coochie coochie coo," Harry said as he continued. Fru Fru continued laughing hysterically.

"Pleeeaaasssee… hahaha… stooooohhhhppppp… hahahahaha!" Fru Fru pleaded as she continued to laugh from the tickling sensation on her feet.

"Now why would I do that, I just want to hear you laugh," Harry said as he continued.

The laughter seemed to continue on and on for a while. But it finally stopped when Uma showed up.

"All right Harry, give it a rest!" Uma said as she grabbed the paw Harry was holding the feather and moved it away from Fru Fru, who began to pant heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"What, I just want to hear her laugh," Harry explained.

"It was starting to get annoying," Uma pointed out. Silas flew in and landed on the table.

"Ze Capitane is right. It became annoying after you did it for deux heures" Silas agreed as he walked closer to Harry. "Also…" Silas then snatched the feather from Harry's paw. "…give'z moi ma feather back." Silas then flew off, leaving the two pirates and Fru Fru alone

"Please, just let me go," Fru Fru begged, while still breathing heavily.

"Not a chance love, not till we get the money," Harry taunted.

"And not till I get satisfaction on beating Judy," Uma answered sounding serious.

"You really hate Judy that much?" Fru Fru asked. Uma turned her head to Harry.

"Leave us," Uma ordered him. "And tell Otto to start moving the ship to the meeting place." Harry then ruffled Fru Fru hair into a mess.

"Only a few more hours," Harry said. He then stroked his claw gently stroked her foot, causing her to squirm.

"Go," Uma said sounding irritated.

Harry left to follow his captain's orders, leaving Uma and Fru Fru alone together. Uma then put up the wood that Fru Fru was attached to, so she was facing her.

"It's kinda ironic, the daughter of a feared crime boss. Best friends with a cop," Uma pointed out. "You'd think that would make things super complicated."

"Actually, it's not," Fru Fru insisted. "Judy saved my life the first time we met. Then after that, daddy was so grateful he even spared her and Nick from getting iced. The she became the godmother of my baby daughter, whom I named after. Soon after, she inspired daddy to stop doing illegal activities and put him straight. So, we owe her that much."

"Aw, how touching," Uma said with delightfulness. Then her mood turned sour. "How pathetic. She's still a cop, so sooner or later she'll turn on you."

"You can't base what will happen with me and Judith from your past experience," Fru Fru stated. She then glared at her. "But what I do know, is that my daddy will ice you bad."

"Oooh, I'm so scared," Uma mocked being scared. She then gave out a laugh. "I'm aware of your father's antics. I have prepared myself and my crew for them."

"But still, daddy…" Fru Fru was saying before Uma interrupted her.

"Oh sure, depend on daddy," Uma mocked.

"Of course, all parents care for their children," Fru Fru said to her.

"Unless you've met my parents," Uma argued. "They never cared about me, unless you need someone to wash dishes, bring food to the customer's table or mop the floors."

"What?" Fru Fru asked, not knowing what she meant.

"When I was younger, I had a good life in my old hometown," Uma began telling her tale. "Good friends, great city. But my parents decided to move to Bunnyburrow and open up a Fish and Chip shop. And what's worse, they started making me help out in the shop. They made me do lots of chores both there and at home, never once letting me go out to have fun." Fru Fru was surprised after hearing her story.

"I'm so sorry your childhood was taken away from you," Fru Fru said to her, feeling sorry for her life changing in an instance.

"Don't be," Uma told her. "My parents cared more about that shop and business then they ever cared about me. They saw me nothing more than free labour. I had to sneak out to perform at a concert. Which was when your friend Judy got me suspended for taking some of the money…" that last sentence caused Fru Fru to interrupt her.

"Wait, you took money from a charity concert?" Fru Fru asked in disbelief. "That money was meant for the charity they were raising for!"

"They wouldn't have gotten that money if it wasn't for me, so I deserved some of it, as well as what I should've gotten when forcibly working for my parent," Uma argued. "But your bunny friend eventually found out and ratted me out."

"Please, just let me go and we can get on with our lives," Fru Fru pleaded with Uma.

Uma then got her face closer to Fru Fru.

"Nah," Uma softly said as she shook her head.

She then began to leave her. Just then Harry came back into the room.

"Keep an eye on her," Uma ordered him.

Uma left the room, leaving Harry and Fru Fru alone.

Harry approached Fru Fru and pulled out a small pocket watch.

"Only two hours left until noon," Harry told her. The pocket watched showed it was 10Am, meaning not long left until the exchange.

Harry then flipped the piece of wood Fru Fru was attached to vertically. He then took the white feather off his hat and gave her a sinister look. Fru Fru got scared, knowing what's coming next, but lucky for her.

"And put that feather away, or you'll be dangled off the port bow!" Uma threatened him. Harry put the feather away and pouted. Fru Fru sighed in relief.

Uma came back in with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot one more important thing," Uma said as she approached Fru Fru. She then showed one of her claws. Fru Fru became scared about what she might do next.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the eight chapter, and Fru Fru appears to be in trouble. Also, we learn more about Uma's backstory.**

 **In case some of you forgot, I based Uma of the same character from Descendants 2, so I own nothing.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be the big confrontation between the ZPD and the Crew. What will happen, find out next chapter.**

 **Till next time.**


	9. The Trade

**A.N. Hey everyone, Blue Tagg here with the ninth chapter. This is it, the trade. The money for Fru Fru. Will they give Uma and her crew the money, or do they have a trick up their sleeves? Let's find out.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

It was nearly afternoon, which means it was nearly time for Judy to hand over the money in exchange for Fru Fru.

Not far from the docks, Judy, Nick, Bogo, Koslov and Malin were going over some things. The officers did what Uma requested, and not wear their uniform. Instead, Judy wore a cream trench coat over a grey T-shirt and black leggings. Nick was wearing his usual green Hawaiian shirt, grey slacks and tie. He was also wearing a brown jacket and his police glasses. Bogo was wearing jeans and a grey dress shirt. Koslov was wearing jeans, black tank-top and black blazer. And Malin was wearing his black suit.

"Alright, let's go over the plan one more time," Malin announced. "You four will go up to Uma's ship, and Judy will swap this for Fru Fru." Koslov pulled out a silver rabbit sized briefcase and gave it to Judy.

"Are you sure she'll hand Fru Fru over the moment we'll give her the case," Bogo asked.

"Whenever Uma and her gang held animals for ransom, she always kept her end of the bargain," Malin told them. "And if Uma doesn't hand her over, our secret weapon will take care of that."

"You sure Inf will handle that?" Nick asked.

"Trust me, Agent 847517 will come through if needed," Malin reassured him. "Anyway, once they hand over Fru Fru, Agent 589342 will grab her and carry her off to where the other ZPD Officers will be waiting with Mr Big."

"But, what if Uma finds out the money we give her is fake," Judy said as she looked at the case.

"That's what we're hoping," Malin admitted. "Once she finds out, she and her crew will attack. That's when me and the other agents will pop out and attack. Are you sure that you guys will handle the crew?"

"We'll have to be, since Uma demands me to be the one to hand over the money to her," Judy pointed out.

"And I refuse to leave her to fight them by herself," Nick pointed out.

"And, this problem is in Zootopia, so the ZPD must help out as well," Bogo included.

"(Sigh) Okay then, everyone got their swords?" Malin asked everyone. Judy, Nick, Bogo and Koslov revealed to have a sword on their belts. Malin then put a finger on his ear. "Everyone in position?... Good." He then turned to the others. "Okay, I'll be hiding not far from the ship. Once they start to attack, that's when me and the other agents come out." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Good luck everyone."

Malin went off to his hiding position, leaving the four alone.

"Everyone ready?" Judy asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Nick replied, with Bogo and Koslov nodding in agreement.

"Let's do this," Judy said to them.

With the briefcase and swords on hand, they made their way to Uma's ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Uma's ship, Uma and her crew were waiting for Judy to come and give them the ransom money.

"What's taking them so long?" Harry impatiently asked.

He was holding the block of wood that held her. Except, now the thing that tied her against it was a white rag. It was wrapped around her whole body, leaving only her head and feet exposed. Fru Fru was pretty much scared as Harry held onto her.

"Just give them a few more minutes," Uma said as she and Gil approached them.

"Why did you rip off her dress again?" Gil asked, noticing Fru Fru, which irritated Uma.

"(Groans) Like I keep telling you, we take their clothes as trophies. Where do you think we get the clothes we get today?" Uma reminded him.

"Oh right," Gil said realising.

"Just get to your position," Uma ordered him.

"Will do," Gil responded. He then left to his spot on the ship, leaving Uma, Harry and Fru Fru alone.

"So, what now?" Harry asked his captain.

"Give them a few more minutes," Uma advised him. And if they don't show up…" Uma suggested to the water below.

Harry smirked, and Fru Fru was terrified.

From the top of the ship, the baboon lookout Zachary was looking around. But then, he saw Judy, Nick, Bogo and Koslov approaching, and on time.

"Ooh, ooh! Hey guys, ooh, ooh, they're here!" Zachary informed them, letting them know it was time.

* * *

The four approached the ship, with Judy stepping onto the gangplank that connected the dock to the ship. Harry came forward at the end of the gangplank, as he passed the tied up Fru Fru to Gonzo.

"Welcome!" Harry greeted them as the four approached the doc.

"Finally!" Uma said as she approached the end of the Gangplank. "So glad you came."

"I'm here with the money," Judy said as she showed her the briefcase. "Now hand Fru Fru over!"

"But first, let's make something clear," Uma said. "You give us the briefcase, or it's going down."

"If you start singing, I'm gonna puke!" Bogo called out.

"Well thank you for ruining the blooming moment Chief!" Harry replied.

"Enough, just hand her over!" Judy demanded.

"Harry," Uma commanded as she held her paw out.

Harry then grabbed Fru Fru from Gonzo and handed her into Uma's paw. Uma then presented Fru Fru to Judy.

"Are you all right Fru Fru?" Judy asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Fru Fru replied, feeling scared. Judy then noticed she was wrapped up in a white rag.

"Why is she wrapped up in the rag?" Judy asked Uma.

"Well, we simply took her clothes as a trophy. Where do you think we got these?" Uma asked, referring to all the clothes she and her crew are wearing. This made Judy scowl more.

"I have your money. Now hand over Fru Fru!" Judy demanded.

"First, let me savour the moment," Uma said. She then sighed and relaxed for a moment. "Okay, savour time over."

Uma held Fru Fru in front of Judy. Judy then grabbed her, but Uma refused to let go. She then held out her other paw for the briefcase. Judy gave her the briefcase, and Uma let Fru Fru go to Judy.

The crew cheered as Uma returned with the briefcase. She then opened it to see the money.

"(Laughs) Feels so good to finally…" Uma was saying, but she had a good look at the money. She realised the money was fake, which made her pretty angry.

"NO!" Uma angrily said as she threw the case into the water.

Judy ran with Fru Fru with in her paw down to the bottom, with everyone readying their swords.

"You do not get to win every time!" Uma said furiously. She then turned to her crew.

"Get 'em!"

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that plan went south, or did it? That was the ninth chapter, and the fun is just beginning. Next chapter will be the sword fight against the police and the crew. What will happen?**

 **Tune in next time to find out.**


	10. En Garde!

**A.N. Well, this is the tenth chapter, and the big fight begins. Sorry for the delay, but I have it under control. Now, let's get onto the fight.**

* * *

"Get 'em!" Uma commanded her pirates.

But just before they leave, small pellets fell onto the deck around the crew. When they landed, smoke covered the whole crew, thus distracting them.

But, Zachary was able to get away before they were covered in smoke. He jumped down off the ship and made his way towards Judy to grab Fru Fru.

"I'm sorry about this Fru Fru," Judy whispered to the shrew.

But before she could ask why, Judy tossed her up into the air. And as she was in the air, something swooped down and grabbed her. It was a blue macaw wearing a black suit, but with no sleeves so he could fly.

"What the...?" Zachary was saying in confusion but was hit to the side by a staff. That staff belonged to tall mandrill in a black suit. Just then the smoke cleared, the crew saw that the four weren't alone.

Mailin came out with a few other animals, all wearing suits and holding swords.

"It doesn't matter if there are more, go!" Uma commanded her crew.

Her both ran down the plank or jumped down to the port. Everyone splits up to take on a crew member.

Judy looked up to the blue macaw that carried Fru Fru.

"Get her out of here!" Judy commanded him.

"Copy that!" the macaw replied. He flew off away from the area carrying Fru Fru. But Uma saw this and was angry and turned to Silas.

"Silas, after them!" Uma demanded.

"Je suis dessus!" Silas replied as he flew off after the two.

Everyone else split up and took on each other.

Mailin ran in one direction carrying his sword. In front of him landed Gonzo. The lion and mailin dog began to sword clash with one another.

Desiree jumped off the ship and into the water and swam to the dock but was stopped by a dolphin in black pantsuit holding a sword.

"Not so fast crocodile," the dolphin spoke in a Russian accent as she drew her sword in her flipper. The two dulled each other in the water.

The crew members made their way across the gang plank towards the dock. Judy was on plank. She quickly jumped, went under, and basically went through the crew as they ran onto the docks, until she came face to face with Uma.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Uma said as she and Judy drew their swords. As they made their stance, Judy used a paw gesture, telling her to come at her.

Judy and Uma began to sword clash with each other.

Koslov and Tanya faced each other as they drew their swords.

"Too bad I have to take you down, you're kinda cute," Tanya said with a smirk.

"You kidnapped my boss' daughter, you're not my type," Koslov replied as he took off his blazer. The two then clashed swords with each other.

Harry made his way off the ship and ran towards the fight. He then came face to face with Nick, who was holding a sword as well.

"Hello, hello, hello. Top of the afternoon to you, Mr Wilde," Harry greeted Nick while taking off his hat and tossing it to the side.

"That's Officer Wilde to you, old chap!" Nick corrected him while mocking the hyena's accent.

The two kept circling each other. Harry then did a sword slash, which Nick dodged. Harry then did another, and he then spun around towards Nick and tried to strike him, but Nick blocked him.

Gil grabbed one of the ropes on the ship and swung down to the dock right in front of Bogo.

"Hey Chief," Gil said to him as he got out his sword. The two bulls began to sword clash with each other.

Judy and Uma kept sword fighting. Uma was fighting fiercely sword fighting Judy. She tried to stab her, but Judy turned and dogged, grabbed Uma's arm and pushed her away. Uma turned and continued to fight Judy.

On the docks, Otto was fighting with a large snake, who was holding a sword with her tail. She was also wearing a black pantsuit as well.

The two of them were sword clashing with each other, until the snake managed to make Otto drop the sword from his paws and threw it to the side. But surprisingly, the snake held the blade of the sword and gestured it to Otto.

"Here Señor, take mine," the snake offered him in a Spanish accent. Otto was surprised by this as he took her sword.

"Thanks," Otto said to her. He then tried multiple times to stab her, but using her long body, she gracefully dodged the strikes. She then grabbed on and wrapped herself around his arm, causing him to drop the sword again.

She had her body wrapped around his neck and her tail around her arm. Using her tail, she caused his closed fist to come in contact with his face.

"Deja de golpearte, deja de golpearte!" she said over and over while she caused Otto to punch himself, which cause him to eventually fall over. The snake got off him and grabbed the sword and gazed over him shaking her head.

Doc the boar was using his pots to fight a warthog in a suit, who was just stood there, as if the pans did nothing.

"Seriously laddy, this is just embarrassing," the warthog said in a Scottish accent.

"I'll do damage, I'm a doctor after all," Doc boasted as he tried to do more damage to the warthog.

"You're a wee scunner," the warthog said. When Doc did a big swing at the warthog, the warthog simply moved to one side, causing the pan to miss, which caused Doc to accidentally hit himself, causing him to pass out.

"Try to cure that," the warthog taunted as he walked away from Doc.

On the far side of the dock, Nick and Harry were still sword fighting fiercely.

"Your an exciting lot. But we'll be slicing you PC's before Teatime," Harry said, much to Nick's confusion.

Harry then did a slash with his sword, which Nick dodged.

"Ha, you missed," Nick taunted. But Harry smirked and pointed to his chest. Nick looked down to see that his tie was slashed off. He took off his shades and looked down to see his slashed off tie on the ground. He then glared at Harry.

"Now… I'm… Mad!"

* * *

 **A.N. Well, Harry's done it now, lol. Anyway, that was the tenth chapter, and things are going intense. All animals fighting each other. Now, next chapter will, well, just continue with the fighting of the animals. But what will happen?**

 **Stay tune next time to find out.**


	11. A Pirate battle

**A.N. Hey folks, chapter eleven is here. Anyway, the fighting is continuing. But now, we're beginning to reach the end of this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review.**

* * *

While the fight was happening at the docks, the blue macaw agent was carrying Fru Fru away from the fight.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe," the macaw reassured her.

"Uh, okay," Fru Fru said, still sounding unsure. But just then they heard something behind them.

"Don't count on it, monsuier," the voice called. They looked back to see Silas flying after them. "Han'z over the mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît."

The macaw agent saw he was in a big situation. But, he then looked down and saw a hippopotamus and white tiger in suits, which caused him to have a smile on his face.

"You might want to brace yourself ma'am," the macaw warned her.

But before she could ask him why, he flew up above Silas. He then did a big loop-de-loop and dived down really fast towards the group. Silas decided to follow after him.

Fru Fru was screaming as the dove down, but the macaw was counting in crocodile.

"1 crocodile, 2 crocodile," the macaw counted as he dove towards the two mammals.

They dove down fast, but Silas was right behind them and closing in.

"6 crocodile, 7 crocodile, 8 crocodile!" the macaw counted.

He then opened up his wings and glided to the two mammals. The hippo had his paw out and when the macaw got close, he dropped Fru Fru in his paw. He then turned around and charged straight at Silas.

Silas was pushed back, and the macaw went behind him.

"Here's your treasure monsuier," the macaw mocked his accent, as he gave Silas one last kick.

That sent the scarlet macaw flying towards the two mammals. Silas ended up in the tiger's paw, and he held on to him tightly, making sure he doesn't get out.

"Now you're the one captured," the macaw mocked the captured Silas.

* * *

Back at the docks, everyone was still sword clashing with each other.

Judy and Uma were still sword fighting. Uma tried to slash her from below, but Judy lifted up her foot to dodge it. Uma then tried to slash from the side, but Judy blocked it.

"You're good, I'll give you that," Uma said to Judy as they continued.

Kate the kangaroo was facing a platypus in a black suit. The two fighting each other. Kate was slashing her sword while the platypus kept dodging.

"You're quite an excellent fighter Sheila," the platypus said to her in an Australian accent as well.

"Shut up so I can slash you!" Kate said to the platypus.

She then tried to slash down on him, but he dodged it and jumped onto the sword and ran up it. He then jumped up to her and kicked her arm with the back of his foot. He then landed behind her. And when Kate tried to pick up her sword, her arm was just lifeless and numb.

"Paralysis stings, courtesy of my modified spurs from the lizards," the platypus stated as he pointed to the spurs on his heel.

Kate tried to pick up the sword again, but no valid.

"Hope you don't need that arm for the next couple of days," the platypus said as he left Kate to deal with the paralysis on her own.

Zachary and the mandrill agent were fighting each other. Zachary was using three swords, holding two in his paws and holding one in his foot. And the mandrill was using a bo-staff. They were both facing each other after a round of fighting, then mandrill spoke.

"あなたはうまく戦, (You fight well,)" The mandrill said in Japanese, which made Zachary confused.

"Huh?" Zachary asked, not knowing the language he's speaking in.

"しかし、今あなたのトラブル、海賊, (But now your trouble, pirate!)" The mandrill said as twirled his staff around with his paws and feet and lunged at Zachary, who blocked the staff with his swords.

Desiree and the dolphin agent were still going at it in the water. Desiree then looked at the edge of the dock and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Try getting me on land dolphin," Desiree mocked as she swam towards the edge and jumped on the ledge.

The dolphin swam to the edge and jumped out. And much to Desiree's surprise, the dolphin jumped onto the ledge, where she revealed that she had robotic legs around her waist.

"What the…?" Desiree said in confusion

"You be surprised what you get when you combine technology each animal species has," the dolphin explained. She then used her robotic legs to kick Desiree to the side.

Chief Bogo and Gil were sword fighting each other on one side, while Malin and Gonzo were fighting on another side. Soon, they were back-to-back fighting their opponents.

"Wanna switch?" Malin asked Bogo as they continued fighting.

"Let's go for it!" Bogo replied.

The two then turned around and faced the other pirate. Now, Bogo was duelling with Gonzo and Malin was against Gil.

Koslov and Tanya were still fighting against each other. Tanya attempted to stab him, but he moved to the side and grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"Like I said, you're not my type," Koslov said to her. He then pushed her aside and began to walk away from her.

Nick and Harry were still clashing with each other. Nick seemed pretty mad about the tie. Harry slashed underneath, but Nick jumped up to dodge it.

The two then pushed against each other, with Nick going back against a wooden railing, but Nick pushed back and punched Harry in the stomach.

"That's for the tie!" Nick said to Harry.

Nick then punched him in the face and pushed him back.

"That's for kidnapping Fru Fru!" Nick also declared. Harry was now mad.

Harry charged at Nick and as he got close, Nick did a tuck and roll and dodged Harry's stab. Which caused Harry to fall into the water.

"Blimey!" Harry cried out as he fell into the water.

"And that, was for cruelty against the English language!," Nick said smugly. He then grabbed his slashed off tie and ran across the docks.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the eleventh chapter folks. And thing are heating up between the officers and the crew. But I think things will get more interesting.**

 **Also, I don't know what to call a hippo's feet, so I just call them paws.**

 **Till then, stay tuned.**


	12. Bon Yoyage

**A.N. Hey folks, Blue Tagg with the twelfth chapter. This is the conclusion of the battle, but not the story. Plus, there's a little twist.**

 **Please leave a comment. Enjoy.**

* * *

Judy and Uma were continuing to clash fiercely. Uma yelled as she tried to slash her from above but missed. When her sword landed on the ground, Judy put her foot on top of it to prevent Uma from picking it up.

Judy turned to see some of the agents retreating away from the docks. She knew what that meant, so she hit Uma's paw with her sword to stop her from trying to pick it up and disarming her. She then ran toward the others.

Uma picked up her sword and followed her. She was just behind Judy when a voice came behind her.

"Uma!" the voice called. It was Harry climbing out of the water. Uma ran towards him and helped Harry up to the ledge.

Judy ran towards Nick, Bogo, Koslov and Malin. The blue macaw agent then flew right up to them.

"The shrew is safely with Agent's 69453 and 210942. And the scarlet macaw is in their custody," The macaw confirmed which pleased Malin.

"Good work Mac! Now everyone head to the randevu point!" Malin ordered everyone. They all began to run toward the end of the dock.

The group ran as the other agents joined them.

Uma helped Harry up as they say the officers and the agents retreating

"Judy's mine!" Uma declared as she and Harry and a few other crew members ran towards the others.

Judy and the others made their way through the pirates to the exit of the docks. Nick, Bogo and some of the other agents ran ahead.

But, Uma, Harry, Gil and Desiree intercepted the path, blocking Judy, Koslov, Malin and the snake agent and they faced each other.

Harry came up Malin and swung his sword at him, but Malin blocked it.

"Hello!" Harry said to Malin, which then caused the two to sword clash.

The others followed suit. Judy faced Uma again, Koslov faced Gil and the snake agent faced Desiree.

They all clashed each other fiercely, until the snake notice Mac the blue macaw agent above her. He was carrying a ball in his talons.

"Mac, bomba de humo!" the snake commanded Mac.

Mac threw the ball over to the snake and she caught it with her tail. Everyone pushed their pirate opponent away and got together on one side as the rest of the crew regrouped with them. The snake then took that as a signal to throw the ball onto the ground. When the it hit the ground, the whole area was covered in smoke, which blinded everyone.

The pirates were blinded by the smoke for a few minutes. They then began to get their senses back and when they looked, they saw that they were gone.

"They're gone!" Gil blurted out.

"Thank you for pointing that out Gil!" Gonzo exclaimed to the buffalo.

"Darn it!" Otto said as he threw his hat to the ground.

"You sound like that pathetic excuse for a crocodile bandit up in China," Zachary pointed out.

"Leave my little brother out of this!" Desiree said, feeling angry they insulted her brother.

"SHUT IT!" Uma yelled at her crew. "You idiots let them get away!"

"Let's just get back to the ship and get out of here before…" Harry was saying, but they were interrupted by a loud explosion.

The pirate's ship exploded without warning, which shocked everyone. Luckily for the crew they were at a distance and the explosion wasn't that big. But it still caused their ship to be destroyed. Everyone was shocked when they saw the ship sink.

"The ship, it's gone," Gil said as he saw it sunk. Uma was now steaming.

"NOOOOO!" Uma screamed as she saw the ship destroyed. She then pointed at her crew. "This is all your fault!"

"Our fault?!" Harry argued.

"You're the idiots who let them get away!" Uma exclaimed. "Now our ship is gone!"

"Your just as much to blame!" Harry retorted. "You were more focused on getting even with that bunny!"

"And look where it got us!" Desiree said to the captain, suggesting to the ship.

"Well you were the ones who let them get away!" Uma argued back.

"Well we weren't expecting sword fighting agents there as well mate," Kate pointed out.

"And Silas hasn't returned yet, so they must've captured him as well," Zachary pointed out

"Face it Captain, you were more caught up in your revenge plan that you cocked-up everything," Harry exclaimed.

Uma was now mad and reached for her sword, but as she did, she felt something wrap her arms around her waist. She looked down to see a strange rope that wrapped her up. She looked to see her crew wrapped up as well.

Uma looked behind her to see the agents and Judy and the officers and Koslov just standing there. And there were a lot more agents this time. And some agents were holding onto blasters that looked like they were just fired.

"Well, that didn't go according to plan, but this works as well," Malin commented as he walked towards the captures. In the crowd of agents, the Russian dolphin with robotic legs, and the Scottish warthog were talking to each other.

"Told you they would fight," the dolphin said as she held out her flipper.

"Curse me kilt," the warthog groaned as he got out $10 and gave it to the dolphin, who had a smirk on her face.

Judy, Nick, Malin, Koslov and Bogo approached the captured others.

"Let us go!" Uma demanded as she tried to get out.

"Afraid not, you're all under arrest and will be handed over to the A.A.U.O," Bogo declared.

Some of the agents came and stood the crew up and held them in their grasps just as a truck showed up. But before anything could happen, Malin spoke.

"Not him, he's one of ours," Malin said as he pointed to Gil

Gil was released and walked over to Malin, which made the crew members confused.

"Good work 847517," Malin complimented the buffalo.

"Wait, what?" Uma asked confused, as were the other crew members.

Gil then pulled out a device and pressed the button on it. It then lit a light in front of him and his appearance changed. He was now a brown wolf in a black suit.

"Agent 847517 of the A.A.U.O, or Codename: Inf, short for infiltration," Gil, or this case, Inf, introduced him.

"You were a spy this whole time!?" Uma said furiously.

"Actually, more like replacement," Inf corrected them. "You see, the real Gil is in one of our holding facilities."

"How blooming long?" Harry asked angrily.

"Since yesterday. The moment when Gil was dangled from the ship, provided the perfect moment for us to switch places," Inf explained, which shocked the crew as they realised. "And with this Facial transmogrification device, and my acting skills, I was able to infiltrate and plant explosives on the ship."

"Thanks for the detonater by the way," Malin said to Inf. "Now you won't be able to do anymore harm on the waters." Malin then signalled the officers to take the crew members away to the truck, but Judy approached Uma first.

"You are going away for a long time," Judy declared to Uma.

"This isn't the end, I will get even, and when I do…" Uma ranted, but Judy interrupted.

"What happened in school was your doing Jennifer…" Judy tried to explain, but Uma said in a rage.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Uma screamed.

The agents began to drag her to the van, with the rest of her crew, but Uma began to sing angrily.

 **WHAT'S MY NAME? WHAT'S MY NAME? WHAT'S MY NAME!?**

Uma was thrown in the back and they closed the door. Uma popped her head out the window as it drove away.

 **SAY IT NNNOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!**

* * *

 **A.N. Well, there you have it folks, the end of Uma and her crew, but the story's not over. There's still a big deal to speak with Judy next chapter, plus we still don't know how Fru Fru is doing.**

 **Till next**


	13. Head of the AAUO

**A.N. Hey folks, this here's the thirteenth chapter. Here we'll meet a very important figure in the A.A.U.O, and we'll find what they've had hoped for our certain bunny.**

 **Please review and enjoy**

* * *

Everyone watched as the van drove away with the pirates inside.

"Even when arrested she still decides to sing," Nick pointed out.

"That's Jennifer for you," Judy said.

Malin then turned to the group and some of the agents approached as well.

"I just want to thank you for helping us capture the pirates," Malin thanked them.

"You're welcome, but we didn't do much," Judy said to them.

"Nonsense, you helped us take on the pirates," the Russian dolphin pointed out.

"あなたはすべて剣で優秀だった (You were all excellent with a sword)," the Japanese mandrill stated, much to the others confusion.

"ありがとう、あなたもスタッフと一緒に優秀でした (Thank you, you were excellent with the staff as well)," Nick replied in Japanese as well, much everyone's surprise.

"Wilde, did you just…?" Bogo asked in confusion.

"I watch anime," Nick explained. "Plus, back in the day, Japanese tourists made easy targets."

Some of the agents giggled, while Judy rolled her eyes. Malin then approached Judy.

"Now Judy, remember what I said when we first met?" Malin asked her, which she remembered.

"You said the A.A.U.O have been keeping an eye on me, that I had potential, potential to do what?" Judy asked curiously.

"The head of the organisation has been keeping tabs on you," Malin said to her.

Just then, a shadow went under them, indicating something just went past the sun.

"Speak of the devil," Mailin said as he looked up.

Everyone looked up to see a brown eagle flying over them. The eagle was also wearing a black suit. He then landed in front of everyone.

"So, he's the head?" Nick asked.

"Not him," a female British voice called out from the eagle, but his beak didn't move.

The officers were confused about where that voice came from. The eagle then came closer and, on his head, a white skink wearing a blazer, pencil skirt and white dress shirt appeared. She was also wearing a black computer watch.

"I am Head 092384, head of the A.A.U.O, but you could call me by my codename, Scinci," the skink introduced herself.

"You're the big boss?" Nick asked, which caused Judy to punch his arm.

"(Chuckles) Why yes Mr Wilde," Scinci, confirmed. "And this eagle here, is Agent 301397, Codename: Acci. He's the strong, silent type."

Acci nodded in confirmation while he stood there with a straight face. The snake agent then came close to him.

"Not to mention, hermoso," the Spanish snake said as she went up to Acci and snuggled up to him. Acci then put a smirk on his face as he wrapped his wing around her.

Scinci cleared her throat, causing the two separated. Malin then approached her and held out his paw. Scinci jumped off Acci's head and onto Malin's paw. They the approached Judy and Malin moved Scinci down to Judy's eye level.

"It's nice to finally meet you Judy Hopps," Scinci greeted her as she held out her talons. Judy then reached it with her finger and used it to shake her talons. "Been keeping tabs on you for a while." Judy was confused.

"Okay, but why?" Judy asked.

"We always keep tabs on those who have the potential to be good agents for the A.A.U.O," Scinci explained, much to Judy's surprise.

"Wait, what?" Judy asked confused.

"Dearie, we've been watching you since you were in the academy," Scinci explained to her. "We watched how you made your way up to valedictorian, your skills were very impressive for a bunny."

"Uh, thanks?" Judy said, not knowing what to say.

"But, we predicted there was an 80% chance Chief Bogo would fire you after the first few days," Scinci said as she turned to Bogo and glared at him. Bogo just stood there and shrunk down a little.

"We had hoped to recruit you the moment you were fired, but then the Nighthowler case came and, we just watched how you did it and, we were extremely impressed how you solved it, with help from Mr Wilde of course."

Nick felt proud of that statement. Scinci then continued.

"You managed to keep your position on the force, but we still kept tabs on you. But you surprised us when you decided to quit. We knew that you would never be willing to join us if we approached you so soon, so we gave you some space. But you surprised us when you figured out Bellwether, your one very special bunny. So, we've continued to keep tabs on, but once we found out about Uma's revenge, I knew it was finally time for us to meet."

Judy was stunned to hear that a secret agent organisation wished to recruit her as an agent.

"I'm quite surprised that I caught your attention," Judy said nervously. "I'm just not sure if I'm willing to give up being an officer…"

"That's understandable dearie," Scinci reassured her. "I just want to thank you and the others for helping take down Uma and her crew."

"You're welcome, just doing my job as an officer," Judy replied, still feeling unsure about. "But still…"

"I understand that you're not sure about all this, so we'll give you your space. We'll still keep tabs on you, but…" Scinci reassured her. Scinci then signalled Malin. Malin then gave Judy a business card. "If you ever need a favour, or if you just get fed up with police work, feel free to contact us."

"Thank you ma'm," Judy thanked the skink.

Just then, Scinci's watch started beeping. She then grabbed an earpiece from her pocket and put it on the side of her head. She then pressed a button on her watch and put her talon on the earpiece.

"Head 092384 here," Scinci responded, talking to someone on the other side. "What is it?"… "Oh no, he's back?."

"Who?" Malin asked.

"That peacock dictator, Shen," Scinci said dreadfully.

"Oh no," Malin said, with the other agents agreeing. Scinci went back to her conversation.

"I need you to go," … "Wait what?" … "Oh no, not them again," … "Just make sure they don't do anything reckless," … "We'll be there soon." Scinci then pressed the button on her watch and took her earpiece off and put it in her pocket.

"What else is going on?" Malin asked.

"Those four penguins are trying to 'handle' the situation," Scinci said, which caused the other agents to groan.

"I've given them every chance to join us, but they rather act like children. Heavily armed children!" Malin complained.

"Then we better get moving," Scinci commanded. Malin then put Scinci on his head. She then pressed a button on her watch and then, a plane appears above them and just hovered there.

Just then, three ropes with foot holds then dropped down in front of them and the other agents walked towards them. Malin walked over to one and put his foot into the holder. The dolphin agent walked over to another one and put her robotic foot into the holder as well. The mandrill ran up to the dolphin and jumped onto the same rope and hung onto it upside down with both paws and feet. The warthog and platypus ran to the third rope, as the warthog put his foot into the holster and the platypus climbed onto the warthog.

They were all hanging onto the ropes, but Scinci had something to say first.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways, but on behalf of the A.A.U.O, we thank you for your service," Scinci thanked them.

"You're welcome," Judy replied. "And thank you for helping us get Fru Fru back."

"You're welcome my dear, it's what we do," Scinci replied. "But we appreciate if you could keep the A.A.U.O a secret, we've already had Miss Fru Fru, her husband and farther and the other officers at the precinct swear to secrecy."

"Our lips are sealed Ma'm," Judy assured.

"Good. This is it, until we meet again…" Scinci told them.

Just then, the three ropes pulled the agents up towards the plane. Nick, Judy, Bogo and Koslov watch with amazement as they get pulled up. The plane then turns around and flies the agents off to their next mission.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the thirteenth chapter.**

 **So, Judy as an agent, that's something to talk about. Plus, did the same trick Mr Big did. Also, I've mentioned Shen, plus, I think most of you could figure who those Penguins they were talking about. And also, those who were thinking, "The eagle and the snake?" That's right, I went there.**

 **Anyway, one more chapter to go, then this story is complete.**


	14. Are you okay?

**A.N. Hey folks, Blue Tagg with the fourteenth and final chapter of this story. Here we'll see how Fru Fru's doing after what happened, and what will happen next.**

 **Please leave a review, enjoy.**

* * *

Nick, Judy, Bogo and Koslov watched as the plane flew off.

"Quite an event we had, huh, Agent Hopp?!" Nick said with a smirk as he put a paw on Judy's shoulder. Judy then pushed Nick away.

"Har, har, Nick," Judy mocked laugh. "But we all know that I'm happier here."

"That's what I like to hear," Bogo said with a smile.

"Anyway, I'm glad we defeated them," Judy said.

"Even at a cost," Nick said, looking down at his sliced tie in his paw and the sliced tie around his neck.

"You have 9 more ties Nick," Judy pointed out.

"But this was my favourite," Nick complained.

"Anyway, I want to see how Fru Fru's doing at the hospital," Judy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea Hopps." Bogo said in agreement, and the others agreed.

The four then walked over to the car and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital in Savannah Central and walked in. They were escorted to the rodent section and they found Fru Fru's room. They walked in to see Fru Fru in bed in a green hospital gown and her paw was attached to an IV bag. Next to her was Dylan, wearing a black hoodie and jeans, and Mr Big, wearing his usual Italian suit. Judy was relieved to see her friend okay.

"Oh Fru Fru," Judy said in relief as she walked over and got her face closer to her, which Fru Fru hugged for a moment. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you," Fru Fru replied. But Judy frowned as her ears dropped.

"But still, the only reason this happened was because Uma had it out for me," Judy said regretfully. Mr Big approached her.

"Judith my dear, do not blame yourself," Mr Big reassured her. "Miss Uma is the one to blame. She stole money from a charity concert, you were right to expose. She kidnapped someone you cared just to get to you, she had no honour whatsoever. But you and the others were the ones who rescued my daughter, and for that, I'm indebted to all of you."

"I'm just glad that Fru Fru's safe, and everything turned out okay," Judy pointed out.

"Not everything," Nick said as he approached. But before Fru Fru and Mr Big could ask why, they noticed Nick's tie had been sliced off. Mr Big was shocked as Fru Fru covered be mouth.

"Nicky, your tie," Fru Fru said in surprise.

"I know," Nick said as he looked down at it.

"It was one of your father's," Mr Big pointed out.

"It was?" Judy asked, not knowing his tie belonged to his dad.

"Well, it was. So are my other ties," Nick replied as he shrugged as he looked down to his cut tie.

Just then, the door opened to reveal a polar bear wearing a black suit, carefully holding a something really tiny, which was a tiny baby basket carrier.

"Excuse me, but I'm here with baby Judy," the bear said as he put the baby down in front of Dylan.

Dylan then picked up baby Judy and held her in his arms. Fru Fru reached her arms out and Dylan put the baby in its mother's arms as she held her close.

"Oh, Judy, I'm so happy to see you again," Fru Fru said as she held the baby close. Baby Judy then used her tiny paw to grab hold of her snout. Fru Fru then began to cry a bit as she held her close. Nick then approached the shrew.

"Fru Fru, I'll understand if you don't want to say anything, but if you talk about what happened on that ship, the better you will feel," Nick told her, knowing from experience.

Everyone looked at him with questionable looks, but before they could speak, Fru Fru sighed.

"Your right Nick, I should talk about what happened on that ship," Fru Fru said. She then handed the baby over to her husband as he held her paw.

"They first had me tied to that block of wood, and it was scary. Then Uma came in and told me that everything would be alright, but I doubted it would. Then I saw you guys and heard everything the crew said and was taken inside. Then through the night I had trouble sleeping, as some pirates were watching me. But one of them, the buffalo, was kind enough to feed me some water. Then when morning came, that harry hyena kept an eye on me, and then, he began tickling me. Said he 'just wanted to hear me laugh', which became more painful from laughing as it continued. Thankfully Uma came and stopped him. Then she told me about how she was forced to work at her family's shop and how she took the money from that charity concert and she then tormented me about how I'm friends with Judy. Then, using her claw, she ripped off my clothes, leaving me there cold, and then, before the exchange, with her claw…"

Fru Fru then removed her hospital blanket and lifted up her hospital gown, which revealed a scar that had been stitched up. Judy covered her mouth as silence fell across the room. Judy then approached the teary-eyed shrew, with a few tears in her eyes.

"Fru Fru, I'm so sorry all this happened to you," Judy said as she hugged her close. "And it's all because of me."

"Don't say that," Fru Fru pleaded Judy.

"But it is, Uma had it out for and she tried to get her revenge on me through you, so if anything, I'm the reason you had to go through all that!" Judy ranted on, but Nick stepped forward and lifted her up the ground by the shoulders and gave her a little tough love.

"And you were the one who got her out of there! You were the one who fought Uma head on, and now, everyone, including Fru Fru are safe, Uma and her crew are in jail and their ship is destroyed, everything is now okay, thanks to you!"

After that statement, Nick put her down and Judy faced Fru Fru. Fru Fru then reached out her paw to Judy and she took it. After then, Judy began to calm down.

"I'm just glad everything turned out okay, and that your safe," Judy said to the shrew. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling better now," Fru Fru answered honestly. "Still a little shaken, but okay. But after that tickling it would probably be a while till I can be brave enough to get another pedicure." Judy chuckled, knowing how ticklish a pedicure can be.

"I know how you feel, how about we brave that together sometime," Judy suggested, which Fru Fru chuckled at.

"I'd love that," Fru Fru said to Judy. Fru Fru then did a yawn, which made Nick realise.

"I think now it's best we leave to give Fru Fru some rest," Nick suggested.

"I agree with Wilde. Plus, there's some reports that need filling in," Bogo pointed out which Nick and Judy agreed.

Judy then gave Fru Fru a hug, then gave baby Judy a tiny kiss.

"Take care," Judy said to her.

"I will, and again, thank you," Fru Fru said to Judy.

Nick then gave Fru Fru a hug. Mr Big then approached them.

"Judith, Nicky, Bogo, I want to thank you again for saving Fru Fru," Mr Big thanked them. "You have done me a great."

Judy then leaned down and gave her Italian cheek kisses. Nick then approached and kissed his ring. And Bogo reluctantly did the same.

After that Judy, Nick and Bogo left the hospital room.

* * *

Nick, Judy and Bogo exited the building. The car was parked away from the hospital, so they had to walk over to it.

While walking, Nick was humming a tune that was familiar to Judy and Bogo.

"Wilde, are you humming Uma's song?" Bogo asked.

"What, it's catchy," Nick argued. Judy and Bogo simply rolled their eyes as they continued.

"What an adventure," Judy stated. "But after all that, I think parking duty sounds okay for the time being."

"That's something I never thought I'd hear you say," Bogo said surprised.

"Me neither," Judy replied as they continued walking.

"So, think we're being watched, Agent Hopps?" Nick teasingly said as he got closer to Judy.

"Cut it out Nick," Judy said as she lightly shoved him.

"Still, what an adventure," Nnick pointed out. "We had pirates, an old friend seeking revenge, special agents? What's next, ninjas?"

Just then, they heard a commotion from behind them. They turned to see three feline species, dressed up as ninjas, running with bags of money. They ran past them and did amazing somersaults as they ran away. Judy then began to chase them.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Judy exclaimed as she gave chase. Bogo ran behind her, but Nick stood there in shock by the sudden coincidence.

"What's next, money will fall from the sky?" Nick hopefully asked as he looked up for a bit, but nothing. "Worth a shot."

Nick then ran in the same direction as the others, preparing for their next adventure.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the last chapter. It was fun writing this. Anyway, Nick and Judy are now on their next case already. Glad to see Fru Fru's okay though.**

 **Anyway, this concludes my "Pirates Ahoy" fic, hope you enjoyed it. There will be more stories written by me, and I hope you enjoy them as well.**

 **Til then,**

 **This is Blue Tagg, signing out.**


End file.
